psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Cognitive restructuring
Cognitive restructuring in cognitive therapy is the process of learning to refute cognitive distortions, or fundamental "faulty thinking," with the goal of replacing one's irrational, counter-factual beliefs with more accurate and beneficial ones. The cognitive restructuring theory holds that your own unrealistic beliefs are directly responsible for generating dysfunctional emotions and their resultant behaviors, like stress, depression, anxiety, and social withdrawal, and that we humans can be rid of such emotions and their effects by dismantling the beliefs that give them life. Because one sets unachievable goals — "Everyone must love me; I have to be thoroughly competent; I have to be the best in everything" — a fear of failure results. Cognitive restructuring then advises to change such irrational beliefs and substitute more rational ones: "I can fail. Although it would be nice, I didn't have to be the best in everything." and Harper, 1975; Ellis 1998 This is accomplished by leading the subject to: * Gain awareness of detrimental thought habits * Learn to challenge them * Substitute life-enhancing thoughts and beliefs The rationale used in cognitive restructuring attempts to strengthen the client's belief that 1) 'self-talk' can influence performance, and 2) in particular self-defeating thoughts or negative self-statements can cause emotional distress and interfere with performance, a process that then repeats again in a cycle. Clinical Applications Anger management Anger management programs have used Cognitive Restructuring to help high-anger drivers stay calm and collected. Anger control training combines cognitive restructuring with social skills training, thus helping the chronically angry to overcome their rage that arises in specific situations as well as their general anger against themselves, loved ones and the world in general. Interestingly, Cognitive Restructuring has also shown great beneficence in the pre-release preparations of criminals, reducing recidivism. Depression An example of how cognitive restructuring can be used in treating clinical depression is to find a statement that describes the cause of the depression, such as "I lost my job today." and to turn this into a positive affirmation "but hopefully I will find a new job." Some refer to this general technique as “reframing” or “frame braking “. In clinical depression the triggers of the feelings of hopelessness and helplessness are often concealed and using cognitive therapy and communicating in words about what the causes of the feelings are has the effect of making it possible to identify triggers. Thought processes are activated by external stimuli and so finding what external stimuli activate these thought processes restructures the way the mind deals with triggering stimuli. For example if being in a party where everybody is laughing and dancing causes depression cognitive therapy investigates the thought process that is triggered by the external stimuli. A statement about the stimuli explaining the trigger is: "I do not know how to dance, I will never be as happy as those people." and a restructuring statement is: "I want to learn how to dance." This is a way of changing a belief from a negative to a positive one. This is extremely useful in treating depression and schizophrenia. The key to changing behavior is changing the cognitive structure from passive to active and creating behaviors by first changing the mind. Social phobia Cognitive restructuring, integrated with exposure techniques, is used in Cognitive-Behavioral Group Therapy (CBGT) to break the cycle of social anxiety. CR is used to conquer social phobia both in the therapist's office and in the client’s daily life. Under the therapist's direction, clients are guided through cognitive restructuring before, during, and after in-session exposures to high-anxiety social situations. Then for homework, clients are asked to engage in cognitive restructuring activities before, during, and after each assigned in vivo exposure. PTSD Cognitive restructuring, in combination with other techniques, has been used successfully to reduce anxiety in many people from trauma victims to students suffering from test anxiety to diabetes-related issues. It has also helped patients struggling with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Body Dysmorphic Disorder (BDD), substance abuse habits and non-generalized social phobia. In a setting of combat veterans with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, a repetitive ongoing group with no time table such as the Department of Veterans Affairs Readjustment Counseling Service (Vet Centers) is a perfect match. Vet Centers are free for in-theater (combat veterans) at no charge and as long as they need therapy. The thought processes of combat veterans tend to be in the negative due to what they were exposed to. Introducing neutral and positive thought process is long, but can give good results. The returning PTSD veteran is used to seeing everything in the negative due to exposure to stimuli of death, chaos, guilt etc.. changes the mindset of a person of world views that are embedded and changed their way of looking at the world. Using a diagram showing perception of of the world when a person sees the world will lead to negative thoughts and then to negative behaviors thus producing negative actions. By finding out the perceptions of most PTSD veterans in the group, the long process of showing them there are neutral and positve perceptions and discussing ways to change these is long term sometimes starting with cognitive distortions and understanding how they have integrated this into their lives after combat and by repetitive thoughts the combat veteran will eventually act instead of reacting to outside stimuli. Criminal Thinking Samuel Yochelson and Stanton Samenow pioneered the idea that cognitive behavioral approaches can be used successfully with a criminal population. They are the authors of, Criminal Personality Vol.I. This book has an extensive amount of information regarding the dynamics of criminal thinking and application of cognitive behavioral approaches. In recent years cognitive behavioral approaches have become prevalent in correctional settings. These programs are designed to teach criminal offenders cognitive skills that will reduce criminal behaviors. Cognitive behavioral program strategies have become commonplace, if not pervasive, in community corrections, prisons and jails in many countries. These programs are often delivered by lay persons (as opposed to therapists). Recidivism reductions for correctional interventions are tied to cognitive behavioral approaces by resreachers (Latessa, Bonta, Andrews). Cognitive restructuring and cognitive skills programs can be obtained for free at the National Institute of Corrections. Non-Clinical Applications CR is used extensively in the life skills curriculum created by ACCI for rehabilitating both juvenile and adult criminals. Apparently, their theory is that crime is a result of faulty thinking, and therefore, can be "cured" through cognitive restructuring. In their "No Sweat Test Prep" classes, Life Skills Plus, LLC, teaches students to use CR as a technique to overcome test anxiety. See also *Behavior modification *Interpretation in psychotherapy *Reframing References *Agarwala, S., & Sharma, R. (1993). Development of package for modification of altruism among children: Journal of Behavioural Sciences Vol 4-5(1-2) 1993-1994, 17-22. *Alatalo, G. L. (1995). Eye-movement desensitization and reprocessing: A new treatment for trauma? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, G. L. (1986). Relabeling, reframing and accurate empathy counselor statements: Relation to perceived counselor effectiveness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anderson-Varney, T. J. (1992). An evaluation of a treatment program for imprisoned child sex offenders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Antona, C. J., Garcia-Lopez, L. J., Yela, J. R., Gomez, M. A. G., Salgado, A., Delgado, C., et al. (2006). Effectiveness of exposure and cognitive restructuring in young adults with social anxiety disorder: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 14(2) 2006, 183-200. *Antoni, M. H. (2003). Session 4: Rational thought replacement. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Apolito, P. M. (1990). Muscle relaxation and cognitive restructuring to treat stress and burnout in direct care staff: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aremu, O. D. (1999). Gender differential in the effect of two group counselling approaches on attitude toward science: Implications for manpower development: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 7(1) 1999, 160-172. *Arnkoff, D. B. (1986). A comparison of the coping and restructuring components of cognitive restructuring: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 10(2) Apr 1986, 147-158. *Au, A., Chan, F., Li, K., Leung, P., Li, P., & Chan, J. (2003). Cognitive-behavioral group treatment program for adults with epilepsy in Hong Kong: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 4(4) Aug 2003, 441-446. *Azar, S. T. (1996). Cognitive restructuring of professionals' schema regarding women parenting in poverty: Women & Therapy Vol 18(3-4) 1996, 149-163. *Azar, S. T. (1997). A cognitive behavioral approach to understanding and treating parents who physically abuse their children. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Bados, A., & Saldana, C. (1987). Component analysis of a cognitive-somatic-behavioral treatment for public speaking anxiety: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 13(38) 1987, 657-684. *Bados, A., & Saldana, C. (1990). Behavioral treatment of the fear to speak in public: 13 months later: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 16(49) 1990, 441-464. *Baggett, H. L. (1992). Coping with HIV-1 serostatus notification: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Balch, L. F. (1987). A study of the relationship between oral communication apprehension and cognitive restructuring in high school speech class: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Balkundi, P., & Kilduff, M. (2005). The ties that lead: A social network approach to leadership: Leadership Quarterly Vol 16(6) Dec 2005, 941-961. *Balkundi, P., & Kilduff, M. (2006). Erratum to "The ties that lead: A social network approach to leadership": Leadership Quarterly Vol 17(4) Aug 2006, 418. *Barak, A., Shiloh, S., & Haushner, O. (1992). Modification of interests through cognitive restructuring: Test of a theoretical model in preschool children: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 39(4) Oct 1992, 490-497. *Barger, J. (1987). Coping with war: An oral history of United States Army flight nurses who flew with the Army Air Forces in World War II: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barlow, D. H., Rapee, R. M., & Brown, T. A. (1992). Behavioral treatment of generalized anxiety disorder: Behavior Therapy Vol 23(4) Fal 1992, 551-570. *Baro, A. L. (1999). Effects of a cognitive restructuring program on inmate institutional behavior: Criminal Justice and Behavior Vol 26(4) Dec 1999, 466-484. *Bass, A., Black, M., & Dimen, M. (2005). Reflections on Flat Mountain: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 15(2) 2005, 159-168. *Baucom, D. H., & Lester, G. W. (1986). The usefulness of cognitive restructuring as an adjunct to behavioral marital therapy: Behavior Therapy Vol 17(4) Sep 1986, 385-403. *Baucom, D. H., Sayers, S. L., & Sher, T. G. (1990). Supplementing behavioral marital therapy with cognitive restructuring and emotional expressiveness training: An outcome investigation: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 58(5) Oct 1990, 636-645. *Beck, A. T., & Weishaar, M. E. (1989). Cognitive therapy. Itasca, IL: F E Peacock Publishers. *Beecroft, P. C. (1991). The effect of cognitive restructuring and assertion skills training on the self-efficacy and self-care agency of adolescents undergoing hemodialysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Begnal, C. F. (1986). A comparison of reticent and nonreticent women's communication about friendships and relationships: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bench, L. L. (1997). Rehabilitating offenders through the use of literature and computer technology. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bengtsson, H. (2003). Children's cognitive appraisal of others' distressful and positive experiences: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 27(5) Sep 2003, 457-466. *Berk, J. H. (2002). Trauma and resilience during war: A look at the children and humanitarian aid workers of Bosnia: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 24(1-2) 2002, 45-65. *Blacconiere, M. J. (1989). Treatment of counter-regulatory eating during negative emotional states with commitment training, substitute response, cognitive restructuring, and insight: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Block, A. R., Gatchel, R. J., Deardorff, W. W., & Guyer, R. D. (2003). Preparing for spine surgery: Cognitive-behavioral interventions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bogom-Haselkorn, S. (1992). The effectiveness of anxiety reduction audiotapes on computer self-efficacy and computer anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bontempo, A. M. (2004). Making meaning out of mayhem: A grounded theory of resiliency, relationship, and women coping with breast cancer. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bouchard, S. (2003). Cognitive approach to the borderline personality disorder: Actual interests and limitations: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 24(2) 2003, 211-226. *Bouchard, S., Gauthier, J., Laberge, B., French, D., Pelletier, M.-H., & Godbout, C. (1996). Exposure versus cognitive restructuring in the treatment of panic disorder with agoraphobia: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 34(3) Mar 1996, 213-224. *Bouchard, S., Vallieres, A., Roy, M.-A., & Maziade, M. (1996). Cognitive restructuring in the treatment of psychotic symptoms in schizophrenia: A critical analysis: Behavior Therapy Vol 27(2) Spr 1996, 257-277. *Brack, G. L. (1990). Effectiveness of a therapeutic reframing package upon an individual's self-concept, perception of stressor and anxiety level during times of stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brewer, B. W., & Shillinglaw, R. (1992). Evaluation of a psychological skills training workshop for male intercollegiate lacrosse players: The Sport Psychologist Vol 6(2) Jun 1992, 139-147. *Brock, T. C. (1962). Cognitive restructuring and attitude change: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 64(4) Apr 1962, 264-271. *Broeder, B. S. (1987). A comparison of three therapeutic treatments for anger control: Cognitive-Experiential, Rational Cognitive Restructuring and Self-Hypnosis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brooks, M. (1988). The search for meaning in adult female survivors of childhood sexual abuse: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, J. D. (1996). The Myths and Realities of Self-Esteem: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (11), Nov, 1996. *Brown Standridge, M. D. (1986). Reality creation versus reality confirmation: A process study in marital therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bryant, R. A., Moulds, M., & Guthrie, R. M. (2001). Cognitive strategies and the resolution of acute stress disorder: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 14(1) Jan 2001, 213-219. *Bryant, R. A., Moulds, M. L., Guthrie, R. M., Dang, S. T., & Nixon, R. D. V. (2003). Imaginal exposure alone and imaginal exposure with cognitive restructuring in treatment of posttraumatic stress disorder: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 71(4) Aug 2003, 706-712. *Bujold, A., Ladouceur, R., Sylvain, C., & Boisvert, J.-M. (1994). Treatment of pathological gamblers: An experimental study: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 25(4) Dec 1994, 275-282. *Bulle, A., & Van Winkel, J. (1993). Behavioral treatment of a patient with atopic dermatitis: Gedragstherapie Vol 26(2) Jun 1993, 119-137. *Burnley, M. C., Cross, P. A., & Spanos, N. P. (1992). The effects of stress inoculation training and skills training on the treatment of speech anxiety: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 12(4) 1992-1993, 355-366. *Bush, J., Criminality and Self Change A Teaching Manual, Longmont, CO: National Institute of Corrections. *Bush, M. F. (1989). Combined relaxation and cognitive restructuring skills in the control of borderline essential hypertension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Butterworth, S. W. (1992). A comparison of the effects of a cognitive restructuring program in conjunction with a dietary modification program with the effects of a dietary modification program alone on cholesterol levels and stress levels of hypercholesterolemic individuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cairns, S. L., & LeBow, M. D. (1991). Meige's disease misdiagnosed as anxiety disorder: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 22(3) Sep 1991, 221-223. *Campise, R. L. (1990). The efficacy of social skills training and cognitive restructuring in alleviating loneliness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Caprio-Prevette, M. D., & Fry, P. S. (1996). Memory enhancement program for community-based older adults: Development and evalualtion: Experimental Aging Research Vol 22(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 281-303. *Carter, M. M., Marin, N. W., & Murrell, K. L. (1999). The efficacy of habituation in decreasing subjective distress among high anxiety-sensitive college students: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 13(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 575-589. *Castillo, R. J. (2001). Lessons from folk healing practices. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Catan, L. (1989). Musical literacy and the development of rhythm representation: Cognitive change and material media. New York, NY: Clarendon Press/Oxford University Press. *Cavallaro, D. M., & Meyers, J. (1986). Effects of study habits on cognitive restructuring and study skills training in the treatment of test anxiety with adolescent females: Techniques Vol 2(2) Apr 1986, 145-155. *Cecil, M. A., & Medway, F. J. (1986). Attribution retraining with low-achieving and learned helpless children: Techniques Vol 2(2) Apr 1986, 173-181. *Chadez, L. H., & Nurius, P. S. (1987). Stopping bedtime crying: Treating the child and the parents: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 16(3) Sep 1987, 212-217. *Chantler, L. J., & Edwards, C. (1992). The treatment of irritable bowel syndrome using hypnosis: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 20(1) May 1992, 39-47. *Chhabra, S., & Fielding, D. (1985). The treatment of scriptophobia by in vivo exposure and cognitive restructuring: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 16(3) Sep 1985, 265-269. *Chung, J.-E., & Pysarchik, D. T. (2000). A model of behavioral intention to buy domestic versus imported products in a Confucian culture: Marketing Intelligence & Planning Vol 18(5) 2000, 281-291. *Cianni, M. (1986). The separate and combined effects of a cognitive and behavioral approach to assertion training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Claridge, K. E. (1992). Reconstructing memories of abuse: A theory-based approach: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 29(2) Sum 1992, 243-252. *Clearage, D. K. (1988). A comparison of anxiety management training and cognitive restructuring in the treatment of test anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coman, G. J., Evans, B. J., & Burrows, G. D. (1996). Problem gambling: Treatment strategies and rationale for the use of hypnosis as a treatment adjunct: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 24(2) Nov 1996, 73-91. *Conoley, C. W., & Garber, R. A. (1985). Effects of reframing and self-control directives on loneliness, depression, and controllability: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 32(1) Jan 1985, 139-142. *Coogan, M. E. (1987). Expectancy in cognitive restructuring of test anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cooksey, R. W. (2000). Commentary on "Cognitive adaptation and its consequences: A test of Cognitive Continuum Theory." Journal of Behavioral Decision Making Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 2000, 55-59. *Courtenay, B. C., Merriam, S., Reeves, P., & Baumgartner, L. (2000). Perspective transformation over time: A 2-year follow-up study of HIV-positive adults: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 50(2) Feb 2000, 102-119. *Cox, J. W., & Stoltenberg, C. D. (1991). Evaluation of a treatment program for battered wives: Journal of Family Violence Vol 6(4) Dec 1991, 395-413. *Cramer, K. A. (1987). Teacher guidance, cognitive restructuring ability and mathematics tasks: An aptitude treatment interaction study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Craske, M. G., Antony, M. M., & Barlow, D. H. (2006). Mastering your fears and phobias (2nd ed.): Therapist guide. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Craske, M. G., Brown, T. A., & Barlow, D. H. (1991). Behavioral treatment of panic disorder: A two-year follow-up: Behavior Therapy Vol 22(3) Sum 1991, 289-304. *Craske, M. G., Rowe, M., Lewin, M., & Noriega-Dimitri, R. (1997). Interoceptive exposure versus breathing retraining within cognitive-behavioural therapy for panic disorder with agoraphobia: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(1) Feb 1997, 85-99. *Dahlen, E. R., & Deffenbacher, J. L. (2000). A partial component analysis of Beck's cognitive therapy for the treatment of general anger: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 14(1) Spr 2000, 77-95. *Dattilio, F. M. (2005). The Critical Component of Cognitive Restructuring in Couples Therapy: A Case Study: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 26(2) Jun 2005, 73-78. *Dattilio, F. M. (2005). Rejoinder to Webster: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 26(2) Jun 2005, 81. *Dattilio, F. M. (2006). A Cognitive-behavioral Approach to Reconstructing Intergenerational Family Schemas: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 28(2) Jun 2006, 191-200. *Dattilio, F. M., & Montano, A. (2005). Cognitive-behavioral family therapy: A restructuring of schemas: Terapia Familiare Vol 79 Nov 2005, 5-26. *Dattilio, F. M., & van Hout, G. C. M. (2006). The problem-solving component cognitive-behavioral couples' therapy: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 17(1) 2006, 1-19. *David, D., Macavei, B., Szentagotai, A., & McMahon, J. (2005). Cognitive Restructuring and Mental Contamination: An Empirical Re-Conceptualization: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 23(1) Spr 2005, 21-56. *Davies, M. F. (1992). Field dependence and hindsight bias: Cognitive restructuring and the generation of reasons: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 26(1) Mar 1992, 58-74. *Davis, R. C. (1991). A crisis intervention program for crime victims: Response to the Victimization of Women & Children Vol 14(79, No 2) 1991, 7-11. *de Corral, P., Echeburua, E., Sarasua, B., & Zubizarreta, I. (1998). Predictive variables for therapeutic failure in posttraumatic stress disorder treatment in rape victims: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 24(94) 1998, 175-194. *de Jong, R., Treiber, R., & Henrich, G. (1986). Effectiveness of two psychological treatments for inpatients with severe and chronic depressions: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 10(6) Dec 1986, 645-663. *de Ruiter, C., Garssen, B., Rijken, H., & Kraaimaat, F. (1989). Hyperventilation in panic and agoraphobia: Gedragstherapie Vol 22(2) Jun 1989, 75-92. *de Ruiter, C., Garssen, B., Rijken, H., & Kraaimaat, F. W. (1992). The role of hyperventilation in panic disorder: A response to Ley (1991): Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 30(6) Nov 1992, 643-646. *de Ruiter, C., Rijken, H., Garssen, B., & Kraaimaat, F. (1989). Breathing retraining, exposure and a combination of both, in the treatment of panic disorder with agoraphobia: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 27(6) 1989, 647-655. *DeBerry, S., Davis, S., & Reinhard, K. E. (1989). A comparison of meditationelaxation and cognitive/behavioral techniques for reducing anxiety and depression in a geriatric population: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 22(2) 1989, 231-247. *DeBerry, S., Davis, S., & Reinhard, K. E. (1989). A comparison of meditation-relaxation and cognitive/behavioral techniques for reducing anxiety and depression in a geriatric population: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 22(2) 1989, 231-247. *Deffenbacher, J. L. (1988). Some recommendations and directions: Counseling Psychologist Vol 16(1) Jan 1988, 91-95. *Deffenbacher, J. L., & McKay, M. (2000). Overcoming situational and general anger: A protocol for the treatment of anger based on relaxation, cognitive restructuring, and coping skills training. Oakland, CA: New Harbinger Publications. *Denker, E. R. (1985). Evaluative and mathematics anxiety and the effects of metacognitive strategy training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dias, L. (1990). The role of emotional arousal in cognitive restructuring: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Diaz Esteve, J. V. (1990). Psychometric evaluation of the effects of a program of intellectual stimulation based on Witkin's cognitive styles applied to children with low academic achievement: Psicologica Vol 11(2) 1990, 111-127. *Diaz, L. A. (2000). A comparison of cognitive restructuring and systematic desensitization techniques for anger reduction with an inmate population. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *DiBartolo, P. M., Frost, R. O., Dixon, A., & Almodovar, S. (2001). Can cognitive restructuring reduce the disruption associated with perfectionistic concerns? : Behavior Therapy Vol 32(1) Win 2001, 167-184. *DiGiuseppe, R. (1991). Comprehensive cognitive disputing in RET. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Dixon, M., Labelle, L., & Laurence, J.-R. (1996). A multivariate approach to the prediction of hypnotic susceptibility: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 44(3) Jul 1996, 250-264. *Domangue, B. B. (1985). Hypnotic regression and reframing in the treatment of insect phobias: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 39(2) Apr 1985, 206-214. *Donnelly, J. P., & Scott, M. F. (1999). Evaluation of an offending behaviour programme with a mentally disordered offender population: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 1(4) Dec 1999, 25-32. *Doppelt, L. H. (1984). Level of rationality and the effectiveness of rational restructuring and self-control desensitization with socially anxious adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dozois, D. J. A. (2007). Stability of negative self-structures: A longitudinal comparison of depressed, remitted, and nonpsychiatric controls: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 63(4) Apr 2007, 319-338. *Dunwoody, P. T., Haarbauer, E., Mahan, R. P., Marino, C., & Tang, C.-C. (2000). Cognitive adaptation and its consequences: A test of Cognitive Continuum Theory: Journal of Behavioral Decision Making Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 2000, 35-54. *Durso, F. T., Rea, C. B., & Dayton, T. (1994). Graph-theoretic confirmation of restructuring during insight: Psychological Science Vol 5(2) Mar 1994, 94-98. *Earnest, S. E. (1991). The relationship of test taking skills training and cognitive restructuring to test performance and anxiety of test anxious adult students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Echeburua, E., de Corral, P., Sarasua, B., & Zubizarreta, I. (1996). Treatment of acute posttraumatic stress disorder in rape victims: An experimental study: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 10(3) May-Jun 1996, 185-199. *Echeburua, E., de Corral, P., Zubizarreta, I., & Sarasua, B. (1997). Psychological treatment of chronic posttraumatic stress disorder in victims of sexual aggression: Behavior Modification Vol 21(4) Oct 1997, 433-456. *Echeburua Odriozola, E., Baez Gallo, C., & Fernandez-Montalvo, J. (1994). Comparative effectiveness of different therapeutic modalities in psychological treatment of pathological gambling: An experimental study: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 20(73) 1994, 617-643. *Eckstein, D. (2004). "Reframing" as an Innovative Educational Technique: Turning a Perceived Inability into an Asset: Korean Journal of Thinking & Problem Solving Vol 14(1) Apr 2004, 37-47. *Edwards, D. J. A. (1989). Cognitive restructuring through guided imagery: Lessons from Gestalt therapy. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Ehde, D. M., & Jensen, M. P. (2004). Feasibility of a Cognitive Restructuring Intervention for Treatment of Chronic Pain in Persons With Disabilities: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 49(3) Aug 2004, 254-258. *Eifert, G. H., & Craill, L. (1989). The relationship between affect, behaviour, and cognition in behavioural and cognitive treatments of depression and phobic anxiety: Behaviour Change Vol 6(2) 1989, 96-103. *Elliott, K. J. (1995). Anthetic dialogue: A new method for working with dysfunctional beliefs in career counseling: Journal of Career Development Vol 22(2) Win 1995, 141-148. *Ellis, A. (1990). Rational and irrational beliefs in counselling psychology: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 8(4) Win 1990, 221-233. *Emerson, P., West, J. D., & Gintner, G. G. (1991). An Adlerian perspective on cognitive restructuring and treating depression: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 5(1) Spr 1991, 41-53. *Emery, G. (1987). Rapid cognitive therapy of anxiety. Sarasota, FL, England: Professional Resource Exchange, Inc. *Emery, O. B., & Emery, P. E. (1987). Resocialization of the elderly schizophrenic: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 7(1) Fal 1987, 72-75. *Emmett, S. W. (1988). Rebecca B., control artist: Case study of a bulimic collegian: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 3(2-4) 1988-1989, 205-220. *Espie, C. A., & Lindsay, W. R. (1987). Cognitive strategies for the management of severe sleep-maintenance insomnia: A preliminary investigation: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 15(4) Oct 1987, 388-395. *Etaugh, C., & Hall, P. (1989). Restrained eating: Mediator of gender differences on cognitive restructuring tasks? : Sex Roles Vol 20(7-8) Apr 1989, 465-471. *Evesham, M., & Fransella, F. (1985). Stuttering relapse: The effect of a combined speech and psychological reconstruction programme: British Journal of Disorders of Communication Vol 20(3) Dec 1985, 237-248. *Fairbanks, W. D. (1988). A comparison study of two cognitive treatment modalities crossed with selected Myers-Briggs personality typologies in the reduction of anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Federer, D. P. (1984). Cognitive-behavioral and educational programming in the treatment of job stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fernandez, T. (2004). Spatial capacities involved in conceptions of the earth planet: Infancia y Aprendizaje Vol 27(2) 2004, 189-210. *Fidaleo, R. A., Friedberg, R. D., Dennis, G. B., & Southworth, S. (1996). Imagery, internal dialogue and action: An alternative treatment for PTSD: Crisis Intervention & Time-Limited Treatment Vol 3(2) 1996, 143-155. *Fiedler, P. (2004). Concepts and goals in the psychological treatment of sex offenders: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 36(3) 2004, 549-564. *Fine, C. G. (1991). Treatment stabilization and crisis prevention: Pacing the therapy of the multiple personality disorder patient: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 14(3) Sep 1991, 661-675. *Fitch, T. J., & Marshall, J. L. (2002). Using cognitive interventions with counseling practicum students during group supervision: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 41(4) Jun 2002, 335-342. *Foa, E. B., Hembree, E. A., Cahill, S. P., Rauch, S. A. M., Riggs, D. S., Feeny, N. C., et al. (2005). Randomized trial of prolonged exposure for posttraumatic stress disorder with and without cognitive restructuring: Outcome at academic and community clinics: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 73(5) Oct 2005, 953-964. *Foa, E. B., & Rauch, S. A. M. (2004). Cognitive Changes During Prolonged Exposure Versus Prolonged Exposure Plus Cognitive Restructuring in Female Assault Survivors With Posttraumatic Stress Disorder: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 72(5) Oct 2004, 879-884. *Foley, J. M. (1988). Matching stress inoculation treatment to student nurses' primary mode of anxiety expression: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Forlines, J. G. (2001). Cognitive restructuring with perpetrators of violence in a jail-based setting: An outcome study of effects on recidivism and predicting success. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fox, K. J. (1999). Changing violent minds: Discursive correction and resistance in the cognitive treatment of violent offenders in prison: Social Problems Vol 46(1) Feb 1999, 88-103. *Franek, S. A. (1985). Cognitive restructuring: A program for reentry women: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 26(6) Nov 1985, 554-556. *Frank, B. M., & Noble, J. P. (1984). Field independence-dependence and cognitive restructuring: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 47(5) Nov 1984, 1129-1135. *Franklin, J. A. (1989). A 6-year follow-up of the effectiveness of respiratory retraining, in-situ isometric relaxation, and cognitive modification in the treatment of agoraphobia: Behavior Modification Vol 13(2) Apr 1989, 139-167. *French, A. (2006). Thinking Matters Facilitator Manual *Frikha, L., Laaribi, H., & Ghalem, A. (2001). Cognitive approach to agoraphobia: A case report: Journal de Therapie Comportementale et Cognitive Vol 11(3) 2001, 113-115. *Fry, P. S. (1984). Cognitive training and cognitive-behavioral variables in the treatment of depression in the elderly: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 3(1) Fal 1984, 25-45. *Fusco, G. M., & Freeman, A. (2004). Borderline personality disorder: A patient's guide to taking control. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Gaboury, A., & Ladouceur, R. (1990). Correction of irrational thinking during American roulette: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 22(4) Oct 1990, 417-423. *Galati, D., & Sotgiu, I. (2003). Emotional and cognitive reactions to natural disasters: An empirical investigation in a flooded community in Piemonte (Italy): Ricerche di Psicologia Vol 26(4) 2003, 37-64. *Ganesan, V. (1986). Stress management: Cognitive restructuring technique: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 13(2) Sep 1986, 101-105. *Gasparino, J. A. (1994). The effect of cognitive structuring procedures on male elementary school student behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gay, J. A. (1991). A comparison of in vivo exposure and cognitive restructuring in the treatment of a specific kind of social phobia: Psychogenic urinary retention among federally incarcerated prison inmates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gendron, C., Poitras, L., Dastoor, D. P., & Perodeau, G. (1996). Cognitive-behavioral group intervention for spousal caregivers: Findings and clinical considerations: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 17(1) 1996, 3-19. *Gennarelli, E. A. (1989). Effects of cognitive restructuring and antagonistic practice on cigarette smoking reduction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gentry, W. M. (1987). A comparison of two palliative methods of intervention for the treatment of mathematics anxiety among female college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ghent, N. (2005). Flat Mountain: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 15(2) 2005, 157-158. *Giannini, A. J., Quinones-Delvalle, R. M., & Blackshear, G. (1990). The use of cognitive restructuring in cross-cultural therapy: Psychiatric Forum Vol 15(2) Fal-Win 1990, 30-32. *Gil, P. J. M., Carrillo, F. X. M., & Meca, J. S. (2001). Effectiveness of cognitive-behavioural treatment in social phobia: A meta-analytic review: Psychology in Spain Vol 5(1) 2001, 17-25. *Ginsburg, G. S., & Drake, K. L. (2002). School-based treatment for anxious African-American adolescents: A controlled pilot study: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 41(7) Jul 2002, 768-775. *Golden, W. L. (1986). Rational-emotive hypnotherapy: Principles and techniques. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Goldfried, M. R. (1988). Application of rational restructuring to anxiety disorders: Counseling Psychologist Vol 16(1) Jan 1988, 50-68. *Goncalves, O. F., & Barbosa, J. G. (2004). From Reactive to Proactive Dreaming. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Gondolf, E. W., & Russell, D. (1986). The case against anger control treatment programs for batterers: Response to the Victimization of Women & Children Vol 9(3) 1986, 2-5. *Goode, P. E. (1995). Cognitive style differences in temporal organization: Event-related potentials and the study of serial order recall. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goodman, H. (1997). Social group work in community corrections: Social Work with Groups Vol 20(1) 1997, 51-64. *Gordon, C. J., & Rennie, B. J. (1987). Restructuring content schemata: An intervention study: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 26(3) Spr 1987, 162-188. *Green, J. A. (1986). Interventional strategies for the treatment of math anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greene, G. J., & Kelley, P. (1985). Cognitive relationship enhancement: An exploratory study: Family Therapy Vol 12(3) 1985, 231-244. *Greenspan, M. J., & Feltz, D. L. (1989). Psychological interventions with athletes in competitive situations: A review: The Sport Psychologist Vol 3(3) Sep 1989, 219-236. *Grey, N., Young, K., & Holmes, E. (2002). Cognitive restructuring within reliving: A treatment for peritraumatic emotional "hotspots" in posttraumatic stress disorder: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 30(1) Jan 2002, 37-56. *Groenewold, G. F., & Der, D.-F. (1987). Self-instructional training: A case study: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 22(2) Dec 1987, 117-123. *Grunert, B. K., Smucker, M. R., Weis, J. M., & Rusch, M. D. (2003). When prolonged exposure fails: Adding an imagery-based cognitive restructuring component in the treatment of industrial accident victims suffering from PTSD: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 10(4) Fal 2003, 333-346. *Grunert, B. K., Weis, J. M., Smucker, M. R., & Christianson, H. F. (2007). Imagery rescripting and reprocessing therapy after failed prolonged exposure for post-traumatic stress disorder following industrial injury: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 38(4) Dec 2007, 317-328. *Haaga, D. A. F., & Allison, M. L. (1994). Thought suppression and smoking relapse: A secondary analysis of Haaga (1989): British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(3) Sep 1994, 327-331. *Hains, A. A. (1992). Comparison of cognitive-behavioral stress management techniques with adolescent boys: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 70(5) May-Jun 1992, 600-605. *Hains, A. A. (1992). A stress inoculation training program for adolescents in a high school setting: A multiple baseline approach: Journal of Adolescence Vol 15(2) Jun 1992, 163-175. *Halgin, R. P., & Leahy, P. M. (1989). Understanding and treating perfectionistic college students: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 68(2) Nov-Dec 1989, 222-225. *Hall, D. A. (1987). The effectiveness of cognitive restructuring and paradoxical directives counseling interventions on adolescent self-esteem: A comparative study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamerury, L., Wissocq, M., Malvy, J., & Sauvage, D. (2001). School refusal in children and adolescents: Studies of 8 cases: Journal de Therapie Comportementale et Cognitive Vol 11(3) 2001, 109-112. *Haney, C. J. (2004). Stress-Management interventions for female athletes: Relaxation and cognitive restructuring: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 35(2) Apr-Jun 2004, 109-118. *Harrell, T. H., Beiman, I., & LaPointe, K. (1986). Didactic persuasion techniques in cognitive restructuring. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Harrell, T. H., Beiman, I., & LaPointe, K. (1995). Didactic persuasion techniques in cognitive restructuring. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Hayden, B. K. (1984). Reduction of oral communication apprehension: Experimental comparisons of three treatments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hecker, J. E., Fink, C. M., Vogeltanz, N. D., Thorpe, G. L., & Sigmon, S. T. (1998). Cognitive restructuring and interoceptive exposure in the treatment of panic disorder: A crossover study: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 26(2) 1998, 115-131. *Heimberg, R. G., Becker, R. E., Goldfinger, K., & Vermilyea, J. A. (1985). Treatment of social phobia by exposure, cognitive restructuring and homework assignments: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 173(4) Apr 1985, 236-245. *Heinssen, R. K. (1987). Client-treatment matching in computer anxiety interventions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Helgeson, V. S., & Fritz, H. L. (1999). Cognitive adaptation as a predictor of new coronary events after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 61(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 488-495. *Henman, J. O., & Henman, S. M. (1990). Cognitive-perceptual reconstruction in the treatment of alcoholism. Binghamton, NY: The Haworth Press. *Henry, J. L., & Wilson, P. H. (1998). An evaluation of two types of cognitive intervention in the management of chronic tinnitus: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 27(4) 1998, 156-166. *Hepburn, J. M. (2005). Victim of Childhood Abuse: "Heal Thyself!" PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (47), 2005. *Hiley-Young, B. (1990). Facilitating cognitive-emotional congruence in anxiety disorders during self-determined cognitive change: An integrative model: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 4(2), Spec Issue Sum 1990, 225-236. *Hoogduin, C. A. (1990). Therapy of a female patient with hemiballismus: A case report: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 6(1) 1990, 57-64. *Hoogduin, K. (1987). Treatment of a woman with (pseudo) hemiballism: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 13(2) Mar 1987, 87-91. *Hope, D. A., Heimberg, R. G., & Bruch, M. A. (1995). Dismantling cognitive-behavioral group therapy for social phobia: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 33(6) Jul 1995, 637-650. *Horan, J. J. (1996). Effects of computer-based cognitive restructuring on rationally mediated self-esteem: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 43(4) Oct 1996, 371-375. *Howard, W. L., & Reardon, J. P. (1986). Changes in the self concept and athletic performance of weight lifters through a cognitive-hypnotic approach: An empirical study: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 28(4) Apr 1986, 248-257. *Huber, C. H., & Milstein, B. (1985). Cognitive restructuring and a collaborative set in couples' work: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 13(2) Sum 1985, 17-27. *Huber, R. J., & Zivalich, D. M. (2004). Lovaas's Behavioral Treatment of Autism Viewed from an Adlerian Perspective: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 60(4) Win 2004, 348-354. *Hunt, M., Schloss, H., Moonat, S., Poulos, S., & Wieland, J. (2007). Emotional processing versus cognitive restructuring in response to a depressing life event: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 31(6) Dec 2007, 833-851. *Jaycox, L. H., Zoellner, L., & Foa, E. B. (2002). Cognitive-behavior therapy for PTSD in rape survivors: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 58(8) Aug 2002, 891-906. *Jehu, D. (1989). Mood disturbances among women clients sexually abused in childhood: Prevalence, etiology, treatment: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 4(2) Jun 1989, 164-184. *Jehu, D., Klassen, C., & Gazan, M. (1985). Cognitive restructuring of distorted beliefs associated with childhood sexual abuse: Journal of Social Work & Human Sexuality Vol 4(1-2) Fal-Win 1985-1986, 49-69. *Jenkins-Hall, K. D. (1989). Cognitive restructuring. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Johns, R. E. (1986). Occupational stress inoculation: The separate and combined effects of internal and external coping skills relevant to correctional officers at a maximum security prison: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, R. M. (1985). Reducing test anxiety: A cognitive modification program for secondary school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, R. W., & Silva, S. (1990). Confronting a career myth: The case of Rhonda: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 38(3) Mar 1990, 204-207. *Jones, D. L. (1987). The effects of Stress Management Workshops on self-reported anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, M. K., & Menzies, R. G. (1997). Danger ideation reduction therapy (DIRT): Preliminary findings with three obsessive-compulsive washers: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 35(10) Oct 1997, 955-960 *Joseph, L. M., & Greenberg, M. A. (2001). The effects of a career transition program on reemployment success in laid-off professionals: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 53(3) Sum 2001, 169-181. *Juster, H. R., & Heimberg, R. G. (1995). Social phobia: Longitudinal course and long-term outcome of cognitive-behavioral treatment: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 18(4) Dec 1995, 821-842. *Kelly, A. E., Neimeyer, G. J., & Metzler, A. (1991). Biased processing effects of prior knowledge on cognitions regarding the use of cognitive restructuring: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 5(1) Spr 1991, 27-40. *Kemp, S., Young, A. W., Szulecka, K., & de Pauw, K. W. (2003). A case of paraprosopia and its treatment: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 8(1) Feb 2003, 43-56. *Kessler, E., & Bommert, H. (1986). Effectiveness of behavior therapy and cognitive restructuring on the treatment of different assertiveness problems: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 15(2) 1986, 133-147. *Kindness, K., & Newton, A. (1984). Patients and social skills groups: Is social skills training enough? : Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 12(3) Jul 1984, 212-222. *Kirkpatrick, B. L. H. (1996). Cognitive restructuring: Effects on recidivism. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kirsch, I. (1990). Changing expectations: A key to effective psychotherapy. Belmont, CA: Thomson Brooks/Cole Publishing Co. *Kiselica, M. S., & Baker, S. B. (1992). Progressive muscle relaxation and cognitive restructuring: Potential problems and proposed solutions: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 14(2) Apr 1992, 149-165. *Kossak, H.-C. (1987). Behavior therapy of generalized fears: Cognitive restructuring under hypnosis: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 3(1) Jun 1987, 13-28. *Kovalski, T. M., & Horan, J. J. (1999). The effects of Internet-based cognitive restructuring on the irrational career beliefs of adolescent girls: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 13(2) Sum 1999, 145-152. *Kurman, R. G. (1985). The effects of cognitive self-statement modification on the enhancement of heterosocial effectiveness in college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lachman, M. E., Weaver, S. L., Bandura, M., Elliott, E., & et al. (1992). Improving memory and control beliefs through cognitive restructuring and self-generated strategies: Journals of Gerontology Vol 47(5) Sep 1992, P293-P299. *Lackey, W. H. (1984). The impact of multimodal and single mode treatments on the academic achievement of high risk college freshmen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lacroix, R., & Gauthier, J. (1984). A successful treatment program for reducing chronic pain behaviours: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 13(3) 1984, 163-171. *Ladouceur, R., & Saint-Laurent, L. (1986). Stuttering: A multidimensional treatment and evaluation package: Journal of Fluency Disorders Vol 11(2) Jun 1986, 93-103. *Ladouceur, R., Sylvain, C., Duval, C., Gaboury, A., & et al. (1989). Correction of irrational verbalizations among video poker players: International Journal of Psychology Vol 24(1) 1989, 43-56. *Lane, M. R. (2002). The effects of dreamwork and cognitive restructuring groups on the locus of control and self-awareness of female college athletes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lange, A., & Van Woudenberg, M. (1994). Cognitive restructuring in behaviour therapy and in psychoanalytical therapy: A content analysis of therapy sessions: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 22(1) 1994, 65-73. *Langlois, F. (2007). Review of To look after the diagrams of thought: An approach of cognitive reorganization: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 48(2) May 2007, 124-125. *Larkin, D. W. (1987). Cognitive-behavioral treatment for the premenstrual syndrome: A comparative study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Latessa, E.J. (2004). The Challenge of Change: Correctional Programs and Evidence-Based Practices. Criminology & Public Policy, 3(4), 547-559. Criminal Justice Abstracts database. *Lauber, B. M. (1996). An examination of a cognitive restructuring intervention on older adults' memory self-efficacy beliefs, memory complaints, memory functioning, and depression. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lazarus, A. A. (1997). Friends, images and appropriate self-talk: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 16(2) 1997, 29-32. *Lewis, R. W. (1986). Reframing intentions underlying rape behavior with offenders incarcerated for rape: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ley, R. (1991). The efficacy of breathing retraining and the centrality of hyperventilation in panic disorder: A reinterpretation of experimental findings: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 29(3) 1991, 301-304. *Light, R., Neumann, E., Lewis, R., Morecki-Oberg, C., & et al. (1987). An evaluation of a neuropsychologically based reeducation project for the head-injured child: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 2(1) Mar 1987, 11-25. *Lincoln, T. M., Rief, W., Hahlweg, K., Frank, M., Von Witzleben, I., Schroeder, B., et al. (2006). "Who comes, who stays, who profits? Predicting refusal, dropout, success, and relapse in a short intervention for social phobia": Erratum: Psychotherapy Research Vol 16(1) Jan 2006, 142. *Liotti, G., & Intreccialagli, B. (1998). Metacognition and motivational systems in psychotherapy: A cognitive-evolutionary approach to the treatment of difficult patients. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Little, B. L. (1986). Emotions, stress, quality of life and the response of cancer patients in treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Litton, S. C. (1986). Self-imposed delay and cognitive restructuring as a treatment for bulimia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lovell, K., Marks, I. M., Noshirvani, H., Thrasher, S., & Livanou, M. (2001). Do cognitive and exposure treatments improve various PTSD symptoms differently? A randomized controlled trial: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 29(1) Jan 2001, 107-112. *Lowe, B. (1988). Rapid treatment of excessive urinary urgency and frequency by progressive retention training, cognitive restructuring and in vivo desensitization: Behaviour Change Vol 5(1) 1988, 32-35. *Lynn, M. A. (1988). The effect of a cognitive reframing stress management workshop on thinking styles within an organizational setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mabli, J., Nesbitt, K. L., Glick, S., Tilbrook, J., & et al. (1985). FCI Fort Worth substance abuse evaluation: A pilot study: Federal Probation Vol 49(3) Sep 1985, 40-45. *Majid, A., Bowerman, M., Kita, S., Haun, D. B. M., & Levinson, S. C. (2004). Can language restructure cognition? The case for space: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 8(3) Mar 2004, 108-114. *Mak, W. W. S., & Wu, C. F. M. (2006). Cognitive insight and causal attribution in the development of self-stigma among individuals with schizophrenia: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(12) Dec 2006, 1800-1802. *Malouff, J. M. (1984). A study of a brief, cognitive treatment for depressed persons who have recently experienced a marital separation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marchais, P. (1987). The restructuring of knowledge: Variations in beliefs and moral behaviors: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 145(9) Sep 1987, 784-793. *Marks, I., Lovell, K., Noshirvani, H., Livanou, M., & Thrasher, S. (1998). Treatment of posttraumatic stress disorder by exposure and/or cognitive restructuring: A controlled study: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 55(4) Apr 1998, 317-325. *Marom, S., & Hermesh, H. (2003). Cognitive Behavior Therapy (CBT) in Anxiety Disorders: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 40(2) 2003, 135-144. *Martinez, M. E. (2002). Effectiveness of operationalized Gestalt therapy role-playing in the treatment of phobic behaviors: Gestalt Review Vol 6(2) 2002, 148-167. *Massad, P. M., & Hulsey, T. L. (2006). Causal attributions in posttraumatic stress disorder: Implications for clinical research and practice: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 43(2) Sum 2006, 201-215. *Masters, K. J., & Jellinek, M. S. (2005). A CBT Approach to Inpatient Psychiatric Hospitalization: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 44(7) Jul 2005, 708-711. *Mattick, R. P. (1989). Nature and treatment of social phobia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mattick, R. P., & Peters, L. (1988). Treatment of severe social phobia: Effects of guided exposure with and without cognitive restructuring: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 56(2) Apr 1988, 251-260. *Mattick, R. P., Peters, L., & Clarke, J. C. (1989). Exposure and cognitive restructuring for social phobia: A controlled study: Behavior Therapy Vol 20(1) Win 1989, 3-23. *McCann, B. S., Woolfolk, R. L., & Lehrer, P. M. (1987). Specificity in response to treatment: A study of interpersonal anxiety: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 25(2) 1987, 129-136. *McEntire, A., & Kitchens, A. N. (1984). A new focus for educational improvement through cognitive and other structuring of subconscious personal axioms: Education Vol 105(2) Win 1984, 139-146. *McIsaac, H., & Finn, C. (1999). Parents Beyond Conflict: A cognitive restructuring model for high-conflict families in divorce: Family & Conciliation Courts Review Vol 37(1) Jan 1999, 74-82. *McMullin, R. E. (2005). Taking out your mental trash: A consumer's guide to cognitive restructuring therapy. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Mehta, M. (1992). Biobehavioral intervention in recurrent headaches in children: Headache Quarterly Vol 3(4) 1992, 426-430. *Melamed, B. G. (2000). Chronic Fatigue Syndrome: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Menton, P. C. (1999). The effect of a domestic violence program on incarcerated batterers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Menzies, R. G., & Clarke, J. C. (1995). Individual response patterns, treatment matching, and the effects of behavioural and cognitive interventions for acrophobia: Anxiety, Stress & Coping: An International Journal Vol 8(2) Aug 1995, 141-160. *Merlijn, V. P. B. M., Hunfeld, J. A. M., van der Wouden, J. C., Hazebroek-Kampschreur, A. A. J. M., van Suijlekom-Smit, L. W. A., Koes, B. W., et al. (2005). A cognitive-behavioural program for adolescents with chronic pain--a pilot study: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 59(2) Nov 2005, 126-134. *Miller, D. N. (1999). School-based psychosocial interventions for childhood depression: Acceptability of treatments among school psychologists. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Milne, G. (1985). Reframing: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 13(1) May 1985, 68-69. *Mitchell, K. E. (1993). The effects of cognitive restructuring and instruction in problem-solving on anxiety experienced by adults considering a midlife career change: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitchell, L. K., & Krumboltz, J. D. (1987). The effects of cognitive restructuring and decision-making training on career indecision: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 66(4) Dec 1987, 171-174. *Mohlman, J. (2004). Attention Training as an Intervention for Anxiety: Review and Rationale: the Behavior Therapist Vol 27(2) Feb 2004, 37-41. *Moller, A. T., & Steel, H. R. (2002). Clinically significant change after cognitive restructuring for adult survivors of childhood sexual abuse: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 20(1) Spr 2002, 49-64. *Montgomery, H. (1988). Mental models and problem solving: Three challenges to a theory of restructuring and insight: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 29(2) 1988, 85-94. *Moore, S. A., Zoellner, L. A., & Bittinger, J. N. (2004). Combining Cognitive Restructuring and Exposure Therapy: Toward an Optimal Integration. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Moylan, A., & Dadds, M. R. (1992). Hyperhidrosis: A case study and theoretical formulation: Behaviour Change Vol 9(2) 1992, 87-95. *Mruk, C. (1997). Missing the point on thorough phenomenology of self-esteem: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (7), Jul, 1997. *Muenker, L. T. (1987). Self-control desensitization and cognitive restructuring of test-anxious secondary school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Munro, J. F. (2002). Second-order change through brief therapy among obese clients of a university-based weight management program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Murphy, M. A. (1985). The effects of rational stage directed therapy and biofeedback on psychological coping and the management of pain: An experimental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murphy, M. A., Tosi, D. J., & Pariser, R. F. (1989). Psychological coping and the management of pain with cognitive restructuring and biofeedback: A case study and variation of cognitive experiential therapy: Psychological Reports Vol 64(3, Pt 2) Jun 1989, 1343-1350. *Nedate, Y., & Tagami, F. (1994). Effects of instruction through writing on subjective well-being modification: When adopting a cognitive restructuring approach: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 27(1) Mar 1994, 21-26. *Neeleman, J. (1992). The therapeutic potential of positive reframing in panic: European Psychiatry Vol 7(3) 1992, 135-139. *Neimeyer, G. J., Guy, J., & Metzler, A. (1989). Changing attitudes regarding the treatment of disordered eating: An application of the Elaboration Likelihood Model: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 8(1) Spr 1989, 70-86. *Neimeyer, G. J., Metzler, A. E., & Dongarra, T. (1990). Changing attitudes regarding the effectiveness of cognitive restructuring for treating depression: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 18(2) 1990, 181-188. *Nielsen, D. M. (1995). An attempt to improve self-esteem by modifying specific irrational beliefs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nielson, D. M., Horan, J. J., Keen, B., St. Peter, C. C., & et al. (1996). An attempt to improve self-esteem by modifying specific irrational beliefs: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 10(2) Sum 1996, 137-149. *No authorship, i. (2003). Review of Brief Psychotherapy with the Latino Immigrant Client: Family Therapy Vol 30(2) 2003, 114-115. *No authorship, i. (2005). Review of Helping your anxious child: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 34(4) Dec 2005, 775-776. *No authorship, i. (2007). Review of Taking out your mental trash: A consumer's guide to cognitive restructuring therapy: Family Therapy Vol 34(1) 2007, 54-55. *Norman, M. E. (2002). The Rosenzweig Picture Frustration Study "extra-aggression" score as an indicator of progress in cognitive restructuring therapy for male perpetrators of domestic violence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *O'Connor, M.-F. (2002). Making meaning of life events: Theory, evidence, and research directions for an alternative model: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 46(1) 2002-2003, 51-75. *Ohlsson, S. (1984). Restructuring revisited: II. An information processing theory of restructuring and insight: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 25(2) 1984, 117-129. *Olivares Rodriguez, J., & Garcia Lopez, L. J. (2001). A new multicomponent treatment for adolescents with social phobia: Results of a pilot study: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 9(2) 2001, 247-254. *Orchard, J. M. (1986). The comparative effectiveness of social skill training and cognitive restructuring in the treatment of loneliness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Otto, M. W. (1999). Cognitive behavioral therapy for social anxiety disorder: Model, methods, and outcome: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(Suppl 9) 1999, 14-19. *Patsiokas, A. T., & Clum, G. A. (1985). Effects of psychotherapeutic strategies in the treatment of suicide attempters: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 22(2) Sum 1985, 281-290. *Patterson, M. H. (1987). A comparison of the effectiveness of problem solving training and attribution retraining on learned helpless behaviors exhibited by learning disabled students in elementary school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Paul, P. D. (1984). The influence of changes in self-efficacy on assertive behavior and assertion training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pavlin, H. (2005). Editorial: Pilates for Family Therapists: Strengthening the Core: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 26(2) Jun 2005, iii-iv. *Pecsok, E. H., & Fremouw, W. J. (1988). Controlling laboratory binging among restrained eaters through self-monitoring and cognitive restructuring procedures: Addictive Behaviors Vol 13(1) 1988, 37-44. *Peng, H. (2000). Comparison of two group counseling approaches to enhancing confidence in planning careers by undecided Taiwanese college women: Psychological Reports Vol 87(2) Oct 2000, 667-674. *Peng, H. (2001). Comparing the effectiveness of two different career education courses on career decidedness for college freshmen: An exploratory study: Journal of Career Development Vol 28(1) Fal 2001, 29-41. *Pepinsky, H. B. (1977). Review of Help yourself: A guide to self-change: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (3), Mar, 1977. *Perris, C. (1997). Schema-focused integrative treatment of patients with schizophrenic disorder. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Perris, C., & Skagerlind, L. (1998). An integrated, multilevels, metacognitive approach to the treatment of patients with a schizophrenic disorder or a severe personality disorder. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Petersen, E. (1989). The effectiveness of cognitive strategies for reducing boredom during repetitive task performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pool, J. I. (1996). Cognitive restructuring and meditation training as stress management intervention in post-cardiac adjustment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Price, L. J. (1986). Coping with illness: Cognitive models and conversation in a marginal Ecuadorian barrio: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Proctor, T. Y. (2001). The effects of time pressure and accountability on hypothesis generation and information search strategies: An experimental study of internal revenue agents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Puente-Silva, F. G., Cicero, R., Gonzalez, E., Ocampo, A., & et al. (1989). Comparative study of four programs for smoking cessation among chronic cardiorespiratory patients: Revista Intercontinental de Psicologia y Educacion Vol 2(3) 1989, 113-131. *Rachman, S., Shafran, R., Mitchell, D., Trant, J., & et al. (1996). How to remain neutral: An experimental analysis of neutralization: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 34(11-12) Nov-Dec 1996, 889-898. *Rauch, S. A. M., Foa, E. B., Furr, J. M., & Filip, J. C. (2004). Imagery vividness and perceived anxious arousal in prolonged exposure treatment for PTSD: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 17(6) Dec 2004, 461-465. *Rego, S. A. (2003). An examination of the impact of massed-intensive versus traditionally administered cognitive restructuring for panic disorder. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rehm, L. P., Kaslow, N. J., & Rabin, A. S. (1987). Cognitive and behavioral targets in a self-control therapy program for depression: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 55(1) Feb 1987, 60-67. *Reza, M. R. (1990). The relative benefits of a cognitive restructuring technique on anxiety, study skills and academic achievement of high school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ricci, L. L. (2006). Effects of cognitive restructuring with desensitization for anger reduction in adolescent boys. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Richter, I. L., McGrath, P. J., Humphreys, P. J., Goodman, J. T., & et al. (1986). Cognitive and relaxation treatment of paediatric migraine: Pain Vol 25(2) May 1986, 195-203. *Rijken, H., de Ruiter, C., Garssen, B., & Kraaimaat, F. (1991). A follow-up study on short-term treatment of agoraphobia: Gedragstherapie Vol 24(3) Sep 1991, 173-182. *Rijken, H., Kraaimaat, F., de Ruiter, C., & Garssen, B. (1992). A follow-up study on short-term treatment of agoraphobia: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 30(1) Jan 1992, 63-66. *Robinson, E. L. (1987). The relative effectiveness of rational restructuring and systematic coping desensitization in the reduction of self-reported worry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robinson, E. L. (1989). The relative effectiveness of cognitive restructuring and coping desensitization in the treatment of self-reported worry: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 3(4) 1989, 197-207. *Rossiter, E. M., & Wilson, G. T. (1985). Cognitive restructuring and response prevention in the treatment of bulimia nervosa: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(3) 1985, 349-359. *Rossy, N. H. F. (2005). Cognitive challenging and restructuring versus relaxation intervention strategies for the management of pain in catastrophizers receiving dental hygiene treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rowe, G. L. (1992). The effects of matching individual anxiety response patterns to treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ruby, C. T. (1984). Defusing the hostile ex-offender: Rational behavior training: Emotional First Aid: A Journal of Crisis Intervention Vol 1(1) Spr 1984, 17-22. *Rushall, B. S. (1993). The restoration of performance capacity by cognitive restructuring and covert positive reinforcement in an elite athlete. Belmont, CA: Thomson Brooks/Cole Publishing Co. *Saenz, D. S. (1988). Evaluative social environments and covert behavior: Reducing the cognitive deficits associated with token status through cognitive restructuring: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salaberria Irizar, K., & Echeburua Odriozola, E. (1995). Psychological treatment in social phobia: An experimental study: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 21(76) 1995, 151-179. *Sassaroli, S., & Lorenzini, R. (1998). Pathogeny and therapy. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Savron, G., Bartolucci, G., Raffi, A. R., & Musolesi, S. (1997). Psychological modification after cognitive behavioural treatment in patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 32(5) Sep-Oct 1997, 198-209. *Schilder, K. K. (2003). "Thinking for success": A cognitive restructuring intervention for female adolescent athletes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Seegert, C. R. (1984). Group stress management treatment and the relationships between anxiety, coping styles, and ego defense mechanisms in a military setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sills, A. C. (1995). Checklist for change: School Counselor Vol 43(2) Nov 1995, 85-88. *Simos, G., & Dimitriou, E. (1994). Cognitive-behavioural treatment of culturally bound obsessional ruminations: A case report: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 22(4) 1994, 325-330. *Sinha, U. K., & Jalan, R. K. (2001). Combining relaxation, exposure and cognitive restructuring in the outpatient treatment of chronic social phobia: A single case study: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 17(2) Sep 2001, 75-83. *Smeal, W. L., Yezierski, R. P., Wrigley, P. J., Siddall, P. J., Jensen, M. P., & Ehde, D. M. (2006). Spinal Cord Injury: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(12) Dec 2006, 871-877. *Smucker, M. R., Dancu, C., Foa, E. B., & Niederee, J. L. (1995). Imagery rescripting: A new treatment for survivors of childhood sexual abuse suffering from posttraumatic stress: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 9(1) Spr 1995, 3-17. *Sookman, D., Pinard, G., & Beauchemin, N. (1994). Multidimensional schematic restructuring treatment for obsessions: Theory and practice: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 8(3) Fal 1994, 175-194. *Souliere, M. (1995). The differential effects of the empty chair dialogue and cognitive restructuring on the resolution of lingering angry feelings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Spence, S. H., & Kennedy, E. (1989). The effectiveness of a cognitive-behavioural treatment approach to work-related upper limb pain: Behaviour Change Vol 6(1) 1989, 12-23. *Spoormaker, V. I., & van den Bout, J. (2006). Lucid Dreaming Treatment for Nightmares: A Pilot Study: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 75(6) Oct 2006, 389-394. *Stanton, H. E. (1989). Stress relief through rationalEuro motive therapy and hypnotic induction. (Trans M. Kamps): Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 5(2) 1989, 83-90. *Stanton, H. E. (1993). Submodalities: I. Adolescent happiness: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 40(1-4) 1993, 86-89. *Stanton, H. E. (1993). Submodalities: II. Theatre technique in the treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 40(1-4) 1993, 90-91. *Stark, K. D., & Boswell, J. (2000). Discussion of the Penn Optimism Program: Recognizing its strengths and considerations for enhancing the program. West Conshohocken, PA: Templeton Foundation Press. *Steckler, L. H. (1985). Cognitive restructuring for minimal dating males: Differential outcome for skilled and skill-deficient subjects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steggles, S. S. (1988). A comparison study of cognitive restructuring+in vivo exposure versus in vivo exposure in the group treatment of agoraphobia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steigerwald, F., & Stone, D. (1999). Cognitive restructuring and the 12-step program of Alcoholics Anonymous: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 16(4) Jun 1999, 321-327. *Stein, D. B., & Smith, E. D. (1990). The "REST" program: A new treatment system for the oppositional defiant adolescent: Adolescence Vol 25(100) Win 1990, 891-904. *Sterne, R. B. (1990). Combined effects of cognitive restructuring and assertion training as a drug abuse prevention strategy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stott, S. J. (1985). Surmounting shyness: Cognitive behavioral treatment of junior high students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Strachowski, D. A. (1997). The thin-body ideal for women as promoted by the media: Effects of a cognitive restructuring intervention. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Subramanian, K. (1986). Evaluation of a multi-method group approach to the management of chronic pain: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Subramanian, K. (1994). Long-term follow-up of a structured group treatment for the management of chronic pain: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 4(2) Apr 1994, 208-223. *Subramanian, K., & Rose, S. D. (1988). Pain management treatment: A 2-year follow-up study: Social Work Research & Abstracts Vol 24(4) Win 1988, 2-3. *Sud, A. (1993). Efficacy of two short term cognitive therapies for test anxiety: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 9(1-2) Mar-Sep 1993, 39-46. *Sud, A. (1994). Attentional skills training/cognitive modeling: Short term therapeutic cognitive interventions for test anxiety: Psychological Studies Vol 39(1) Mar 1994, 1-7. *Sugarman, S. (1986). How Ideas Develop: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 31 (12), Dec, 1986. *Svenson, O., & Shamoun, S. (1997). Predecision conflict and different patterns of postdecision attractiveness restructuring: Empirical illustrations from an important real-life decision: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 38(3) Sep 1997, 243-251. *Sylvain, C., & Ladouceur, R. (1992). Corrective cognition and gambling habits of players of video poker: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 24(4) Oct 1992, 479-489. *Syzmanski, J., & O'Donohue, W. (1995). The potential role of state-dependent learning in cognitive therapy with spider phobics: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 13(2) Sum 1995, 131-150. *Tafani, E., & Souchet, L. (2002). Commitment to pro-versus counter-attitudinal behavior and the dynamics of social representations: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 61(1) Mar 2002, 34-44. *Taylor, S. (1996). Meta-analysis of cognitive-behavioral treatment for social phobia: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 27(1) Mar 1996, 1-9. *Telander, R. L. (2005). Offender treatment: An evaluation of a cognitive restructuring program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Thomas, L. P. (1987). The effect of a verbal framing variable in a weight control program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thorpe, G. L., Freedman, E. G., & McGalliard, D. W. (1984). Components of rational-emotive imagery: Two experiments with nonassertive students: Journal of Rational-Emotive Therapy Vol 2(2) Fal 1984, 11-19. *Thorpe, G. L., Hecker, J. E., Cavallaro, L. A., & Kulberg, G. E. (1987). Insight versus rehearsal in cognitive-behaviour therapy: A crossover study with sixteen phobics: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 15(4) Oct 1987, 319-336. *Threadgill-Sowder, J., Sowder, L., Moyer, J. C., & Moyer, M. B. (1985). Cognitive variables and performance on mathematical story problems: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 54(1) Fal 1985, 56-62. *Tolman, R., & Rose, S. D. (1985). Coping with stress: A multimodal approach: Social Work Vol 30(2) Mar-Apr 1985, 151-158. *Tolman, R. M. (1985). The effectiveness of group multimodal coping skills training in reducing stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tony, T. S. K. (2003). Locus of Control, Attributional Style and Discipline Problems in Secondary Schools: Early Child Development and Care Vol 173(5) Oct 2003, 455-466. *Torney-Purta, J. (1989). Political cognition and its restructuring in young people: Human Development Vol 32(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 14-23. *Torres, D., & de Vidal, I. R. (2002). Some comments on the paper "Trauma and resilience during war: A look at the children and humanitarian aid workers of Bosnia", by Jay H. Berk: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 24(1-2) 2002, 67-79. *Tosi, D. J., Judah, S. M., & Murphy, M. A. (1989). The effects of a cognitive experiential therapy utilizing hypnosis, cognitive restructuring, and developmental staging on psychological factors associated with duodenal ulcer disease: A multivariate experimental study: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 3(4) Win 1989, 273-290. *Tosi, D. J., Rudy, D. R., Lewis, J., & Murphy, M. A. (1992). The psychobiological effects of cognitive experiential therapy, hypnosis, cognitive restructuring, and attention placebo control in the treatment of essential hypertension: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 29(2) Sum 1992, 274-284. *Tsao, J. C. I., Fanurik, D., & Zeltzer, L. K. (2003). Long-term effects of a brief distraction intervention on children's laboratory pain reactivity: Behavior Modification Vol 27(2) Apr 2003, 217-232. *Turk, D. C., & Salovey, P. (1985). Cognitive structures, cognitive processes, and cognitive-behavior modification: I. Client issues: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 9(1) Feb 1985, 1-17. *van Dierendonck, D., Schaufeli, W. B., & Buunk, B. P. (1998). The evaluation of an individual burnout intervention program: The role of inequity and social support: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 83(3) Jun 1998, 392-407. *Van Ranst, N., & Marcoen, A. (1991). Cognitive restructuring and personal meaning in young elderly: Psychologica Belgica Vol 31(1) 1991, 53-65. *Vance, W. R. (1993). A comparison of rational restructuring and anxiety management training as treatment of mathematics anxiety and improving performance in mathematics in college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vance, W. R., & Watson, T. S. (1994). Comparing anxiety management training and systematic rational restructuring for reducing mathematics anxiety in college students: Journal of College Student Development Vol 35(4) Jul 1994, 261-266. *Wasserman, L. (2003). The use of sandplay therapy, the therapeutic relationship and the use of cognitive restructuring for the treatment of Prader-Willi syndrome: Case study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Waters, J. E. (1998). The effects of assertion training on high school females in English and chemistry classes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Waung, M. (1995). The effects of self-regulatory coping orientation on newcomer adjustment and job survival: Personnel Psychology Vol 48(3) Fal 1995, 633-650. *Webster, E., & Omar, R. (2003). Work Restructuring in Post-Apartheid South Africa: Work and Occupations Vol 30(2) May 2003, 194-213. *Webster, M. (2005). Speaking From the Pained Place: Engaging With Frank Dattilio: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 26(2) Jun 2005, 79-80. *Weiss, R. L. (1987). The effects of cognitive restructuring of self-efficacy perceptions on the exposure treatment of adolescent and adult agoraphobics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wells, A. (2000). Modifying social anxiety: A cognitive approach. New York, NY: Routledge. *Wells, A., & Matthews, G. (1996). Modelling cognition in emotional disorder: The S-REF model: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 34(11-12) Nov-Dec 1996, 881-888. *Wheeler, C. M. (1989). Enhancing Behavioral Marital Therapy with cognitive restructuring and emotional expressiveness training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whitney, D. E. (1988). The effect of process and structured content on outcome in stress management groups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wild, J., Hackmann, A., & Clark, D. M. (2007). When the present visits the past: Updating traumatic memories in social phobia: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 38(4) Dec 2007, 386-401. *Williams, S. H. (1988). Effects of issue involvement and ego-involvement upon acceptance of a counseling message: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, B. J. (1986). Increasing academic motivation by combining discriminative attribution retraining and reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, D. B., Bouffard, L. A., & Mackenzie, D. L. (2005). A Quantitative Review of Structured, Group-Oriented, Cognitive-Behavioral Programs for Offenders: Criminal Justice and Behavior Vol 32(2) Apr 2005, 172-204. *Wilson, G. T., Rossiter, E., Kleifield, E. I., & Lindholm, L. (1986). Cognitive-behavioral treatment of bulimia nervosa: A controlled evaluation: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 24(3) 1986, 277-288. *Winter, D. A. (1984). Group therapy with depressives: A personal construct theory perspective: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 13(3-4) Fal-Win 1984-1985, 67-85. *Wiseman, B. K. (1989). The influence of a career course and a career course cognitive restructuring combination on self-efficacy, career decidedness and career indecision: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wolburg, J. M., Hovland, R., & Hopson, R. E. (1999). Cognitive restructuring as a relapse prevention strategy: Teaching alcoholics to talk back to beer ads: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 17(4) 1999, 29-51. *Wolpert, M. (2003). Think Good--Feel Good: A Cognitive Behaviour Therapy Workbook for Children & Young People and Clinical Practice of Cognitive Therapy with Children and Adolescents: The Nuts and Bolts: Book Review: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Jul 2003, 422-423. *Wright, P. J. (1989). Grief recovery: A comparison of group therapies for widows: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yochelson, S., & Samenow, S. (1976). The Criminal Personality: A profile for change. New York: Aronson. *Yochelson, S., & Samenow, S. (1977). The Criminal Personality: The Change Process. New York: Aronson. *Young, J. D. (1986). An examination of cognitive restructuring in an adult continuing education workshop: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Young, J. E. (1999). Cognitive therapy for personality disorders: A schema-focused approach (3rd ed.). Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Zafra, A. O., Martinez, F. J. L., & Alvarez, M. D. A. (2001). Psychological intervention addressed to the decrease or elimination of break-rule sanctions: An experience from the semi-professional football: Revista de Psicologia del Deporte Vol 10(2) 2001, 157-177. *Zarate, R., & Agras, W. S. (1994). Psychosocial treatment of phobia and panic disorders: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 57(2) May 1994, 133-141. *Zettle, R. D., & Hayes, S. C. (1987). Component and process analysis of cognitive therapy: Psychological Reports Vol 61(3) Dec 1987, 939-953. *Zgourides, G. D., Warren, R., & Englert, M. E. (1989). Ephedrine-induced thermogenesis as an adjunct to cognitive restructuring and covert conditioning: A proposal for treatment of obese individuals: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(2) Oct 1989, 563-572. *Ziegler, A., & Heller, K. A. (2000). Effects of an attribution retraining with female students gifted in physics: Journal for the Education of the Gifted Vol 23(2) Win 2000, 217-243. *Ziqiang, X., & Guoliang, Y. (2003). Acquisition and change of strategy in mathematical problem solving: A microgenetic study: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 35(6) 2003, 786-795. *Zoellner, L. A., Foa, E. B., & Fitzgibbons, L. A. (2002). Cognitive-behavioral treatment of PTSD. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Maltreatment and Trauma Press/The Haworth Press. External links A free Thinking Matters Facilitator Manual National Institute of Corrections An Overview of Cognitive-behavioral Group Therapy for Social Phobia Cognitive Restructuring - ACCI's list of erroneous beliefs of the criminal mind. Cognitive Restructuring Techniques - as pioneered by Albert Ellis, Aaron Beck, and others. http://www.lifeskills-plus.com/edu/testtaking6.html - CR is taught to students to conquer test anxiety Category:Cognitive techniques Category:Cognitive therapy Category:Emotion